It is known to sense a train's position by using an arrangement of proximity sensors located so as to sense both a train's side plate and each wheel of the train as it approaches and passes a drive station, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,140,202 for “Method of Controlling a Rail Transport System for Conveying Bulk Materials” the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. Although the train position determination systems and methods employed therein have been found effective, further improvements are possible.